Treatment 231: Quincy Vice, M.E. (Miami Examiner)
Treatment 231 is the first episode of Summer Reruns 2015. Matt Ringler and Doug Frye tackle episodes of Quincy, M.E. and Miami Vice. It was released on July 12, 2015. The Episodes "By the Death of A Child" is the third episode of Quincy, M.E.'s fifth season. Quincy is summoned to small island nation where children have been dying after receiving a US supplied vaccine and must find a cure before the country's new, forward-thinking leader is deposed. "Made for Each Other" is the eighteenth episode of Miami Vice's first season. After Zito's house explodes, he must move in with Switek while they try to uncover an illegal electronics dealer. Switek happens to be dating Zito's ex-girlfriend, and hilarity ensues. The Treatment The pre-show banter sees the hosts discussing Netflix guest star labels and disgusting mouth noises while choosing next week's treatment. Doug starts off the show with a proverbial bang, intentionally startling Matt for saying that he got off "to a slow start" on the last episode's description. Matt pleads July 4th delirium. They then compare themselves to both the Wizard of Oz and Jambi the Genie. In the mailbag, Giant Bugs suggests a page for the Wiki on the proper pronunciation of the word "Wikipedia" from the White Line Fever treatment. Matt and Doug then resolve to start doing Schlockipedia updates each week on the show, and Doug talks about a correction that needed to be made (which has been). Spencer talks about David Nutter directing X-Files episodes. Chris emails to apologize for using up the internet, makes a request, and some confusing typos lead to a disclaimer from the hosts that all comments are read "as is". Eric Canootsen talks about how he had Brain Damage on VHS, but threw the tape out due to mould but kept the box since it had some cool artwork, and that he had a crush on Lacey from Corner Gas. Doug comments on Eric's telltale Canadian use of the letter 'u' and counters that Corner Gas' "deputy sheriff girl" (Karen) was a better choice. The hosts attempt to introduce Summer Reruns, but immediately get sidetracked as Doug talks about a neon sign about Schlitz beer he once saw in a bar and Matt wonders about being bitten by radioactive mould monsters. Matt and Doug talk about Quincy first, and Doug regrets having it as his choice, saying that he chose it because of its guest star, Robert Loggia. Matt still thinks it was a solid pick, and both of the hosts find humour in the outdated political ideals and cultural insensitivity of the characters. Doug thinks that Quincy is too old to be having young women hitting on him in the show's intro and in the episode, and overall thinks the episode was a bore. The hosts agree that the science aspect of the show was brushed over very quickly, and that the characters come to conclusions too easily, with Matt comparing the show to House. The Miami Vice talk is a bit more spirited, as the episode begins with a crazy undercover scene and only picks up from there. Matt and Doug talk about how this episode of Miami Vice is an oddity for its focus on Switek and Zito, humourous slant on the subject matter, and ineffective, almost comic villain. Matt reveals his theory about Switek and Zito's "true identities." Late in the episode, Matt and Doug go over Matt's list of the best Miami Vice guest stars, including Frank Zappa, Dan Hedaya, and Michael Chiklis. They also go over Phillip Michael Thomas and his EGOT (Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, Tony) obsession, and how his Miami Vice episode had him facing off against Rita Moreno (who actually achieved all four awards). Trivia *The Eric Canootsen comment read on this episode would later go on to inspire a new Schlock Treatment character, Box Moulder. ---- Listen to Treatment 231:http://schlocktreatment.com/2015/07/treatment-231-quincy-vice-m-e-miami-examiner Category:Treatments